


Trading Bottoms

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [9]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Sling, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “Sergy seriously told you that?” Brendan says through the phone as Alex listens in.“No. I promise Alex’s dick has gotta be bigger than Jamie’s.”  Alex’s eyes are now wider than he was even aware was possible.“Yeah you can try him out if you want, I assure you my husband is properly equipped.”  Alex’s wide eyes have now progressed to a more quizzical look.





	Trading Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to Pensy for your artful additions to every part of this series. Two brains are definitely better than one.
> 
> I leave you with a couple of images for this work of fiction:
> 
> And this one will leave you humming the theme music to "Dallas"

“Sergy seriously told you that?” Brendan says through the phone as Alex listens in.

 

“No. I promise Alex’s dick has gotta be bigger than Jamie’s.”  Alex’s eyes are now wider than he was even aware was possible.

 

“Yeah you can try him out if you want, I assure you my husband is properly equipped.”  Alex’s wide eyes have now progressed to a more quizzical look.

 

“No, there is no way I’m telling Jordie about this.  Alex and my lips are sealed.  Yeah see you tomorrow after we land.”

 

Brendan looks over at Alex.  “Jamie and Tyler have invited us over for a fun afternoon.”

 

“So, what the fuck was all the dick talk about?” Alex asks.

 

“Well,” Brendan draws out the word, “it seems that Sergachev told Jamie that his dick was bigger than yours when they fucked a couple of weeks ago.  Should we go find out if he’s right?”

 

“Well you already seemed to commit to them, do I really have a say in this?”

 

“No, not really Chucky, but it’ll be so much fun.”

 

“You are such a pest, how on earth did I ever fall in love with you?”

 

“’Cause I’m charming.” Brendan closes the distance between him and Alex and kisses him gently, pressing an already hard cock against Alex.  “Take me to bed and fuck me until I can’t sit still.”

 

Alex grins and grabs Brendan, leading him to the bedroom.  It wasn’t long before he had his husband a moaning, gooey mess, Alex’s come dripping from his ass and Brendan’s own jizz all over his abs. 

 

The five-hour flight from Montreal to Dallas after last night’s thorough fucking has Brendan squirming in his seat a little.  They find a movie to watch, but pass out half-way through it.  They get in to Dallas just before noon, drop their suitcases at the hotel, and call for an Uber to take them to the Benn-Seguin residence for their afternoon of play time. 

 

“Wow that’s strange.” The Uber driver says.

 

“What’s strange?” Alex asks.

 

“I took two guys to this exact same address a week and a half ago.” The driver replies.  Alex and Brendan look at each other confused.

 

For Jamie and Tyler, the morning In Dallas, felt rushed.  They picked up the house a smidge, placed some beer, wine, and mixers in the library wet bar, and made a quick quiche for breakfast before heading off to practice.  They managed to put their afternoon conquest out of their minds, at least until they get to the part of practice where they are viewing tape.  Jamie’s reminded he has to play his brother as they analyze the Habs’ defense.  Tyler can see the nervousness in his eyes, so he tries to distract him.  He whispers in Jamie’s ear, talking about blocking Galchenyuk’s shots, convincing him that if they wear out Chucky that he won’t be a threat.  A smile cracks the captain’s serious game face. 

 

Tyler and Jamie finally get released from practice.  It’s later than they anticipated, meaning they have to make a 30-minute drive in 20 minutes.  Damn coaches wanting everything to be perfect.  Tyler weaves through traffic as if he were playing Frogger in real-life.  Jamie claws at the dashboard, hoping he lives long enough to make it back to the house in one piece.  When they pull into the driveway, Alex and Brendan are just camped out on the porch.

 

Brendan looks down at his wrist, tapping at an imaginary watch and making an annoyed face.

 

“’Bout time you two, what’d you do take a detour to Cedar Park to check on your AHL team.  I’d say you could give them instruction on how to play, but since neither of you are very good.”  He chirps.

 

Tyler smirks at the chirp as he unlocks the front door and gets toppled by three Labrador retrievers.  He takes them out to the backyard, so Jamie can get the grill warmed up for a burger lunch.  It’s only hospitable to feed their prey before they wear them out with the amount of energy they are about to expend.

 

Tyler gets the dogs back in the house and comes back outside wearing a pair of board shorts and carrying a plate full of meat and grilling supplies. 

 

“I’m surprised you have any clothes on at all.” Jamie exclaims.

 

Tyler grins slyly.  “As little as possible, and only when absolutely necessary, my stallion.” 

 

Jamie shakes his head, rolling his eyes at Tyler, who just kisses Jamie’s soft, pink lips, as he hands him the tray of burgers.  Brendan and Alex nearly fall off the chair they are cuddled in by laughing too hard.  Tyler smiles as he slaps the meat on the grill, causing Brendan to giggle harder.  Jamie looks at the situation and grumbles inaudibly through his hand, which makes Tyler laugh. Alex composes himself and stares at his husband with disdain.  Jamie and Alex have two giddy bottoms in their midst.

 

“Feel free to take a dip in the hot tub, I’ll bring over lunch when its ready.” Tyler invites.

 

“Umm, we didn’t bring any swim wear, and giggles over there doesn’t usually wear anything under his clothing unless absolutely necessary.  Something about protecting his family making equipment.”  Alex says sheepishly.

 

“Not to worry, the fences around here are high just for that reason.  Skinny dipping is allowed.”  Tyler says with a wink. 

 

Brendan and Alex strip down and get ready to slide into the warm water, when Tyler lets a low whistle out at Alex.  “Shower not a grower, eh?  I like what I see.”

 

Jamie smiles and starts stripping out of his clothes.  “What?”  He says to Tyler.  “Might as well join them.”

 

As Jamie steps out of his briefs, Tyler admires his semi-hard cock, purring his approval.  Brendan looks over to see what Tyler’s reacting to and realizes just what getting fucked by Jamie is going to be like.  Sergachev may have been right about who was bigger.

 

He turns to Alex.  “Fuck my love, look what Tyler gets on a regular basis.” 

 

Alex turns, his gaze fixing on Jamie’s cock.  “Wow.”  He mumbles lowly.  He ponders briefly letting Jamie fuck him while he fucks Tyler, being the middle of a Bennguin sandwich, but that would be selfish and this is Brendan and Tyler’s shindig anyway.

 

Tyler smiles, palming Jamie’s cock.  ”I love my stallion’s equipment.  You will too I’m sure of it.  It makes you feel ever so full of man.” 

 

Tyler takes the opportunity to kiss Jamie again before he flips the burgers and puts the buns on the grill to toast quickly.  Tyler swats Jamie’s ass.  “Go entertain our guests, Jame.  I’ll serve lunch in a minute.”

 

Alex slides into the warm water, looking at Brendan.  “What are the chances we can get Bergevin to trade us here?  I could get used to this.” 

 

Brendan chuckles. 

 

“What?”  Alex asks his husband.

 

“With your play, I’m surprised Bergevin hasn’t traded you to Siberia.”

 

Jamie and Tyler laugh for a brief second.  Jamie climbs into the hot tub Brendan and Alex, who’ve decided to get warmed-up with a little make out session while they wait for lunch.  Jamie decides to fuck the formalities and join them.  He reaches over and lays his hand on Branden’s thigh, slowly massaging up Brendan’s inner thigh until his hand brushes against Brendan’s cock which is partially hard in the water.  Brendan moans into Alex’s mouth.

 

Tyler delivers their lunch a few minutes later, smiling at the relaxed atmosphere Jamie’s created in the hot tub.  He places the tray at the edge and shucks his board shorts, climbing in and taking a seat next to Alex.  The foursome chat casually while they eat the burgers and some grilled potatoes. 

 

“So, tell us, what’s being married like in the NHL?  Tyler and I will be that way next year.”  Jamie asks, taking a bite of burger.  Right now, the Habs couple are the only married same-sex couple in the league.  Jamie and Tyler will be the second.

 

Brendan starts, “Well I’d say that everything is all rosy, but keeping it quiet is tough.  Our team loves us, but we’ve never really tested the waters with the fans.”

 

“You seriously never tested the fans?  What about that on-ice kiss last season?”   Tyler smirks.

 

“You seriously saw that?” Alex groans, sounding exasperated.

 

“Who didn’t?  It was viral everywhere in under an hour.  Seriously, if you think you’re hiding you need to up your game!”  Tyler chirps back as he snacks on his lunch.

 

Jamie asks the burning question, so he can shut up their moms. “So, what was your wedding like?”

 

Alex shrugs.  “Nothing special, it was just family and team in Brendan’s mom and dad’s back yard in the off-season.  Short, simple, and to the point.”

 

Tyler looks Jamie dead in the eyes with a straight face. “Call your mom and tell her it’s here, poolside, week after the end of the Stanley Cup Final.  Then we take the plunge after being pronounced.” 

 

Jamie mentally adds it to his post practice to-do list tomorrow, which usually only contains three items, lunch, Tyler, and a nap.

 

Lunch, friendly conversation, and the hot water have loosened everyone up nicely.  Brendan is now in Jamie’s lap and Tyler has settled onto Alex’s lap.  Tyler plays with Chucky’s well-defined nipples, his fingers tracing around the dark circles, tugging and pulling, twisting at the hard nubs.  Alex leans in, bringing his mouth to Tyler’s left nipple, sucking a dark bruise just above it. 

 

Alex’s hand hold’s Tyler’s head against his chest, encouraging him to keep playing there with his mouth.  He leans over to Jamie and whispers in his ear.  “Brendan’s ticklish and it makes him hard as a rock.” 

 

Jamie smiles and starts to explore Brendan for the ticklish spots.  He quickly has Brendan laughing uncontrollably, until he can’t breathe, and his cock is bobbing against Jamie’s abs.

 

Alex goes back to marking Tyler up with his mouth.  So many places, so little time. 

 

“Ty, you should be tagging him, not the other way around.”  Jamie chirps. 

Tyler smiles, making a vampire like hiss as he sinks his teeth into Alex’s neck.  Alex moans as his cock slaps up against Tyler’s ass.

 

“You can fuck that later Alex, I know you want it.”  Tyler whispers in Alex’s ear, nibbling on the lobe, sending shivers down Alex’s back.

 

Jamie perches himself up on the edge of the hot tub, with Brendan kneeling between his legs.  Brendan drapes his arms over Jamie’s thighs and lowers his mouth down over Jamie’s cock.  Jamie lets out a loud huff of breath as Brendan hums around his cock. 

 

Alex, in the meantime, lifts Tyler up so he’s kneeling more, and his cock is level with Alex’s mouth.  Alex admired Tyler’s cock while he reached around and grabbed a handful of ass.  To be honest, Alex would have no problem with Tyler fucking him.  He smiles wryly thinking about that prospect as he takes Tyler into his mouth.

 

After a few minutes of moaning and groaning as Tyler and Jamie get amazing blowjobs from the married couple, Jamie pants out, “should we take this upstairs or downstairs?”

 

Alex pops off Tyler’s cock.  “What’s the difference?”

 

Tyler grins. “Bed or sling?”

 

Brendan’s eyes pop open, wide with surprise.  He whimpers around Jamie’s cock and mouths, “You have a sling?”

 

Alex looks straight into Tyler’s eyes; those beautiful puppy-dog brown eyes, that have grown dark with pure wanton desire.  Alex leers over at Jamie, a wicked grin spreading over his lips. 

 

“Why, sling, of course. On one condition. Tyler puts me in it first.”  Alex says.  “Jamie can take Brendan.”

 

Jamie’s mouth is gaping so much that it looks like he’s trying to trap a fly.  Tyler laughs until he’s shaking. 

 

Alex looks back and forth between them, confused. 

 

“What? You guys don’t trade off?”  He questions. “I mean, we both have our preferences, but we like to change things up now and again.”

 

Tyler looks at Alex. “I’ve been trying to get Jamie to bottom since we started this journey.”

 

“Maybe today’s the day?”  Alex winks at Jamie as he stands up.

 

“I am not letting that thing near my ass.”  Jamie laughs, looking down at Alex’s cock.

 

As they get up and dry off to head inside, Brendan nudges Alex.

 

“Ask.”  He mouths.

 

“So, uh, we’ve heard talk about your little, uh, adventure around the league, but, uh, we were wondering.”  Alex stammers.  “Who besides Sergachev have you, uh, hunted?”

 

Tyler giggles. “Gaudreau, the Sedin Twins, Ehlers, Ekblad, Sergy, Drai, and McDavid.  After you two, we get to join the Mile High Club, Avs style.”

 

Alex grins.  “So, basically, you’re fucking one or two guys from every team.  And you picked us?  We’re honored, right Bren?”

 

“Definitely.”  Brendan grins, too.  “You including someone from your own team?”

 

Jamie looks at Tyler. “Haven’t thought about it.  Are we doing someone from our team?”

 

Tyler shrugs as he opens the secret door into their kink room, passing though the warm sauna.

 

“Ty, fuck Alex nice and hard.  I’ll just take this one next door.”

 

“Oh no you don’t Jameson.”  Tyler protested.  “I want to watch Brendan fuck you.”

 

Jamie glares at Tyler. “That midget is gonna fuck me?”

 

“Yeah, he’s just right to initiate you.  It’ll feel so nice Jamie. I promise.  You’ll be so cock hungry after this, maybe I can start fucking you.”

 

“I think you’re delusional, Tyler.”  Jamie says forcefully.  “You know that.”

 

Brendan sits Jamie on the floor as Alex climbs into the sling, waiting for Tyler.

 

Tyler survey’s the situation and notices something in Alex’s ass that he wasn’t expecting.  “You wanted to be fucked, didn’t you Alex?”

 

“Sergy told me that you were getting into being a top, so I came prepared.”  Alex replies nonchalantly.

 

Tyler looks over at Jamie.  “See, it’s fun.  Everybody wants to do it.”

 

Jamie groans. 

 

“Nice plug.”  Tyler reaches down and twists the plug in a circle, making Alex squirm.  He rolls on a condom and starts to put lube on it.

 

“Already ready.”  Alex smirks.  “And I used some flavored stuff, in case you’d like to get your tongue on it first.”

 

Tyler grins wickedly and drops to his knees.  He plays with the plug a little more, twisting it, pushing it back and forth, then he slowly pulls it out.  Alex’s hole looks so freaking sweet, all shiny and puckering for him.  Tyler licks over the underside of Alex’s balls.  His tongue flicking back and forth as he works down to the waiting opening.  Tyler lets his tongue trace around the rim.  He licks his lips and smacks them.

 

“What is that?  Strawberry?”

 

“Brendan’s favorite.”  Alex laughs.

 

Tyler goes back to enjoying Alex’s ass.  Kissing.  Licking.  Sucking.  Alex gasps, swearing as Tyler’s tongue presses into him.  Brendan’s getting harder by the second watching his husband get rimmed. 

 

“I think we need to get in on the act.”  He pats Jamie on the back.  “Alright big boy, let’s get you ready to take me. I promise I’ll be gentile for your first time.   Why don’t you go put your cock on my hubby’s lips?” 

 

Jamie complies, and Alex takes him into his mouth willingly.

 

Brendan drops to his knees behind Jamie and runs his hands over Jamie’s ass.  He spreads his cheeks and goes to work on Jamie’s opening, just as Tyler was doing with Alex.

 

“Holy shit, Ty.  Now I know why you like this part so much.”  Jamie moans as Brendan’s tongue laps over his opening.  “Fuck.”

“Told ya you needed to let me do it.”  Tyler smiles.  He stands, lining his cock up to Alex’s ass, his hands holding Alex’s hips still.  With one quick snap of his hips, Tyler drives into Alex, who lets out a grunt with a rush of air. 

 

Tyler grinds his hips against Alex, pushing his cock deep into Alex’s heat.  Alex hums around Jamie, making him shudder.  The double pleasure creating all kinds of new sensations for Jamie. 

 

Brendan lubes a finger and teases it around Jamie’s rim, which twitches at the attempted intrusion. 

 

Jamie gasps as Brendan’s finger pushes against the rim, easing past the tight ring of muscle.  “Oh, fuck that feels intense.”

 

Brendan replies to Jamie’s plea. “Good or bad intense?”

 

“Good I think, kinda tickles.”  Jamie replies.

 

“Never heard it described like that.”  Brendan laughs.  “Okay, then.  See if you still think so when I do this.”  He slides his finger in further into Jamie’s quivering hole. 

 

“Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.” Jamie sucks in a deep breath, loudly grunting as Brendan works his finger in and out.  Jamie’s cock pulses in Alex’s mouth. that’s audible his eyes are closed and his cock pulses in Alex’s mouth.  Jamie feels the pain, but it’s not a bad pain.  Pain is pleasure sometimes, especially when it comes to fucking, Tyler’s always told him.  Jamie’s starting to understand.

 

Tyler’s pounding away at Alex’s ass, groaning and moaning at the sight of his fiancé being fingered.

 

“Feels good once you get used to it Jamie.”  Tyler says, as Brendan finds Jamie’s sweet spot and Jamie lets out a loud growl and almost falls onto Alex.  “See.  So sensitive.  Good to see you exploring your softer side there, Jameson.”

 

Brendan feeling that Jamie can take a second finger, slides it in.  Jamie sucks in another deep breath, his lips quivering in a shiver.  Tyler bends over and kisses Jamie, eliciting another low moan from him.

 

Brendan uses his other hand to tear open a condom packet with his teeth, rolls it on and squirts some lube onto his cock.  He removes his fingers and lines up to enter Jamie.  The head pops in and Jamie grunts, breathing heavily. 

 

“Fuck Brendan, that’s a lot to take in one go.”

 

“Ok Jamie, just breathe, in through nose, out through mouth.” Brendan orders sounding like Mr. Miagi from the Karate Kid. 

 

Jamie breathes in and out, making small uh uh noises.  Soon the sensations of getting fucked and having his dick sucked at the same time start to overwhelm him.  He tips his head back and closes his eyes, starting to really enjoy the stretch Brendan’s cock provides.

 

Alex and Brendan are startled when the sound of dogs barking fills the room. 

 

“What the hell is that?”  Alex asks, letting Jamie slip out of his mouth. 

 

“Doorbell.”  Tyler answers. 

 

“You expecting someone else for this party?”  Brendan laughs.  “Gonna make this even more interesting?”

 

Tyler pulls out of Alex and goes over to pick up a small remote controller.  He hits a button, and a wall panel slides over to reveal several monitor screens.  Tyler hits a few more buttons.  There isn’t anyone visible at the front door.  Tyler scans the small row of lights to the right of the monitors, swears, and flips through some of the monitor screens again.  He catches a glimpse of the dogs coming down the stairs. 

 

The lights showed that someone used a key in the front door.  The dogs aren’t having a hissy fit that Tyler can see.  That can only mean one thing, it’s someone they know who has a key to the house.  A teammate?  Or?  Fuck.

 

Jamie and Tyler have panicked looks on their faces.  Now is not the time for visitors, and there are precisely eight people who know the room they are in exists, and four of those people are already in it.

 

“Did you tell him we were busy this afternoon?”  Tyler asks Jamie.

 

“Fuck.  No.”  Jamie swears.

 

Alex and Brendan still look puzzled by what’s going on, glancing nervously back and forth between the other men.

 

Tyler hits another button, and the interior of the sauna comes up on a monitor.  From outside that room, they hear footsteps on the stairs over the speakers, then a familiar voice. 

 

“Let’s see.  Dogs alone.  Tyler and Jamie not in any upstairs room.  I wonder where they can be.  Whatcha think boys?  Your dad’s down here?” 

 

“Fuck!” Jamie exclaims in a whisper.  “It’s Jordie!  I should have known he’d show up.”

 

“Sauna’s empty, well then.  Since they’re obviously in their safe room having sex, I’ll just make use of their sauna until their done.”  Jordie announces to apparently nobody, stepping into the sauna.  He pounds on the safe room door.  “Warn me before you come out, eh!”

 

Tyler hits a button on the remote, turning on the intercom to the sauna.  “Got it Darth.  Just make yourself at home.”

 

Tyler steps between Alex’s legs again, tossing the controller aside.  He leans over him so he can whisper to them.  “Look, the room’s supposed to be sound proof, but you can hear things when you’re in the sauna if it gets to, uh, loud.”

 

“How do you know that?”  Brendan asks, curious.

 

“Unfortunate accident.  I’ll explain later.”  Tyler winks at Jamie, who rolls his eyes.  “Anyway, we’re going to have to go into radio silence.  No more than two moans at a time.  Alex and Brendan, he can’t know you’re here.”

 

Brendan slides back into Jamie, while Tyler goes back to fucking Alex.  Jamie, feeling more comfortable at the stretch and fullness in his ass, rocks back to meet Brandon’s cock.  Branden’s slow, steady strokes have Jamie huffing and whimpering.  He’s trying to stay quiet, but when the head of Branden’s cock rubs over his prostrate again, Jamie loses it.

 

“Fuck!” Jamie yells out.  “Fuck!  Fuck! Fuck!”

 

Tyler quickly covers Jamie’s mouth with one hand while jacking Alex’s cock in the other.

 

“Jesus, Jameson.  That’s not radio silence.”  Tyler whispers.

 

Jordie bangs on the door again.  “Keep it down in there.  I don’t need to hear that.”

 

To their shock, the door swings open and Jodie stands there, staring blankly at the sight in front of him.  His face goes white, a horrified look spreading over his features, his mouth gaping open in shock.

 

“Holy shit.”  Jordie covers his eyes.  “Holy shit.”

 

Jordie spreads his fingers and peeks through them, just to make sure he’d really seen what he saw.  All four participants in the scene before him are frozen in place.  Tyler with his hand on Alex’s cock and his own cock buried deep in Alex’s ass.  Jamie has his dick in Chucky’s mouth and Brendan’s cock in his ass.  It was a perfect still shot from a porno, but to Jordie it was more information than he could take in at any one given time.

 

Jordie averts his eyes at the sight of his naked teammates with his brother and future brother-in-law.  He backs out of the doorway.

 

“Alright Jamie, you fucker, call me when this is over!” Jordie orders as he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

 

Jamie bows his head, eyes closed, completely mortified to have been caught.

 

“Oh, you in so much trouble.”  Tyler laughs.  “He’s calling your mom right now, you know it.”

 

“He’d do that?”  Brendan sounds concerned. 

 

“I’d bet money on it.”  Jamie groans.  “Fuck.” 

 

Brendan and Tyler laugh out loud, and Alex chuckles around Jamie’s cock. 

 

“This isn’t funny.”  Jamie moans.

 

“Yeah it is.”  Brendan laughs, emphasizing his amusement at the situation by snapping his hips and fucking hard into Jamie.

 

“Fuck!”  Jamie yells again.

 

“Exactly.”  Brendan snorts.  “Might as well just enjoy ourselves now.  Nothing we can do about Jordie.”

 

Tyler leans forward and kisses Jamie.  That little gesture gets Jamie to relax and everybody settles back into the scene.  Tyler starts thrusting into Alex, jacking his cock in tandem, which makes Alex growls on Jamie’s cock.  Between that and Brendan hitting his prostate with pulsing regularity, Jamie grunts and bends over, releasing his load in Alex’s mouth in hot spurts.  Alex swallows hungrily. 

 

Brendan fucks Jamie through his orgasm before succumbing to his own, causing Jamie to moan, the waves of pleasure running through him bordering on over-stimulation.  Brendan allows himself to go boneless before slowly sliding out of Jamie, trying not to cause too much discomfort to Jamie.

 

Alex release his load all over Tyler’s hand next, his ass spasming around Tyler’s cock.  Tyler pulls out and sheds the condom, so he can jack his own cock over Alex.  He comes with a moan, legs shaking, as he adds his come to the pool of juices on Alex’s washboard abs.  Brendan bends over and runs his tongue over Alex’s abs, savoring the mix of Tyler and Alex’s flavors.  The salty goodness feels good sliding down his throat.  He works his way up Alex until he’s kissing him deeply.  Both satisfied with their adventure so far.

 

Once they’ve all gained their composure again, Jamie’s the first to move. 

 

“Alright boys, I need to go smooth things over with my brother.”

 

“Good luck.”  Tyler snorts. 

 

The three salute the Captain as he leaves the room.

 

“So, what say we get cleaned up and hang out around the pool for a while.”  Tyler asks the Gallys after Jamie leaves.  “We’ve got steaks for dinner, and salad.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  Alex agrees.

 

Tyler grins. “That was a hot first round, and Alex that ass is sweet.  How was Jamie, Brendan?”

 

“Tight and pleasurable!  You really need to be fucking him all the time!”  Brendan exclaims.

 

“Nice!  Okay since you two called the shots in round one, we call the shots in round two.  I want Alex’s dick in my ass and Jamie so wants to fuck you Brendan.”

 

“Deal” The Gallys reply in unison.

 

Tyler shows their guests to the extra bedroom and shower.  Then he goes to get cleaned up himself. 

 

By the time Brendan and Alex reappear, Tyler’s in the kitchen prepping dinner.  He’s wearing nothing but an apron and a very form fitting pair of boxer briefs.  Jamie’s sitting at the table texting on his phone, also wearing just a pair of boxers. 

 

“The wet bar in the den is stocked.”  Tyler says casually, looking up.  He whistles through his teeth at the sight of the two Habs standing there in nothing but a pair of tight compression shorts.  “Nice.”

 

Brendan and Alex go grab a couple of beers and come back to the kitchen.  They all then adjourn to the patio to lounge around the pool for a little while to relax and recharge.

 

“I got a voicemail from my mom that there is to be no fighting at the game tomorrow.  I called Jordie.  He’s pissed we fucked his teammates, but he’ll get over himself.  That or just take it out on me later.”  Jamie deadpans.

 

They talk about how their seasons are going so far, and their disappointment that the league isn’t letting them go to the Olympics.

 

“I don’t know, Chucky.”  Brendan shakes his head.  “It would be weird.  Having to kick your Russian ass all over the ice.”

 

“I’m not Russian!”  Alex groans.

 

“So, wait?”  Tyler looks puzzled.  “You’d play for Russia?”

 

“No.”  Alex smacks Brendan.  “I’d play for the U.S., since I’m an American.”

 

“Russian, Chucky.  Give it up.  We all know the truth.”  Brendan chuckles.

 

The banter continues for a while, before Tyler gets up and says he’s going to start dinner.  He takes everyone’s steak orders and heads to the kitchen. 

 

He’s cooking their steaks when Alex brings up something Tyler mentioned earlier.

 

“So, what was the unfortunate accident you mentioned?” 

 

Jamie blushes and Tyler laughs at him. 

 

“Well, it seems that Jamie decided to try out the sling one day, right after we got it.  By himself.”

 

“Uh oh.”  Brendan giggles.

 

“Yep.  And he may have accidently handcuffed himself to it.  And then realized he didn’t have the key.”  Tyler continues.

 

Alex and Brendan turn to look at Jamie, amazed.  Jamie just shrugs.

 

“I could hear him yelling as I came down the stairs looking for him.  I thought maybe he was in the sauna and was having a problem.”  Tyler told them.

 

“That’s how we found out our sound-proof room isn’t completely sound-proof.”  Jamie snorted. 

 

“That’s great.”  Alex laughs.  “I can see that.  Jamie’s ass in the sling, unable to get free.”

 

“Of course, I have to take advantage of the situation.”  Tyler giggled, carrying the tray of steaks over to one of the tables they’d gathered around.  “Alright, let’s see, medium rare for the Gallys and me, cooked until dead for Benn.” 

 

Brendan takes a bite and talks with his mouth full.  “Damn.  Almost as good as our nanny makes steak.”

 

Jamie gets a dumbstruck look.  “Wait.  Timeout.  Nanny?”

 

“What Chubbs, you didn’t know the Gallys had kids?  You didn’t seriously think they were ‘injured’ at the same time by accident, did you?”  Tyler smarts back.

 

“Ok so you two are seriously, um, parents?”  Jamie still has the same dumbstruck look.

 

“Yeah, should probably call and check in on the twins and see how they are faring?”  Alex says.  Tyler and Jamie both spit out the beer they just sipped.  Brendan laughs.

 

“I guess that makes us dads you’d like to fuck, eh?”  Brendan giggles out.  “I’m a dilf, Alex, can you imagine.”

 

Both Tyler and Jamie hide their faces in their hands scrubbing vigorously. 

 

“I so need to shut you up with my dick, Brendan,” Jamie groans out underneath his hands.  Brendan smiles widely at his innate ability to get under people’s skin.

 

Alex gets off the phone and comes back to dinner.  “Good, Sasha hasn’t killed Brendan Jr. yet, guess that’s a good sign.” 

 

Brendan kicks his head back and laughs.  He takes his last bite of dinner and leans back in his chair.  Brendan tells them stories about the twins as Alex, Jamie and Tyler finish their meals.

 

“So, someone said something about round two?”  He says after everyone is done.

 

“Dessert?”  Tyler waggles his eyebrows.  “Sounds good.”

 

Tyler and Jamie stand and move to their preferred DILF, bending to plant a kiss on them.  Tyler palms Alex through his shorts, rubbing his equipment until it gets hard under his hand.  Alex mewls into Tyler’s mouth.

 

“Bedroom?”  Tyler smiles.  Grabbing Alex’s hand, he leads the way with Jamie and Brendan hot on their tail.

 

They get up to the master suite and Tyler wastes no time in ripping Alex’s compression shorts off and taking his cock into his mouth.  Jamie gets his boxers off and shoves his cock into Brendan’s mouth.  Brendan has now been rendered speechless, only allowed to moan and hum around Jamie’s cock.

 

“Told you I’d shut you up with my dick, Brendan.” Jamie chirps.  Brendan hums a note of compliance onto Jamie’s throbbing cock sending Jamie into a deep throated moan.

 

Alex on the other hand, lifts Tyler up and throws him on the bed, stripping his form fitting underwear and grabbing a condom and some lube to open Tyler up.  Jamie gets Brendan off his cock, then rolls on a condom and lubes up his dick. 

 

“Give it to him rough, Benn, you can’t break him.”  Alex says while he finger-fucks Tyler, slapping Tyler’s hand away anytime he tries to touch his own cock.

 

Jamie lifts Brendan up, and Brendan wraps his legs around Jamie and holds on around his neck.  Jamie spreads Brendan’s ass cheeks and lines up to Brendan’s hole.  Brendan lets himself sink down on it, breathing erratically as Jamie slides into him.  Jamie fucks up into Brendan, grinding into in deeply.  Brendan allows Jamie to bottom out before he starts shifting up and down as Jamie walks backward toward the bed to lay down and get better leverage.  Tyler, watching them, hums out his appreciation of Jamie’s show of strength.

 

Alex has worked up to three fingers into Tyler, sliding them in and out, crooking them so he teases over Tyler’s prostrate.  When he thinks Tyler can’t take anymore, his ass squirming under Alex’s manipulations, cock jerking and dripping precome, Alex finally removes his hand and sinks his large, engorged cock into Tyler’s ass.  Tyler sees stars as Alex’s cock brushes his prostate briefly but forcefully. 

 

Tyler moans loudly as the thickness of Alex’s cock fills him quickly.  Alex closes his eyes, rocking his hips back and forth, enjoying the warm clutches of Tyler’s ass.  How did he get so lucky as to have the two hottest bottoms in the NHL in the same room.  Jamie and Alex lock eyes in the pleasure of having their cock in the other’s partner.  Alex leans down and kisses Jamie passionately as he fucks into Tyler.

 

The amount of grunting and groaning have caught the attention of the dogs, who all sit outside the bedroom watching the action, Brendan riding Jamie and Tyler taking Alex’s girth. 

 

Alex grips Tyler’s cock, and starts jacking him off vigorously.  He wants Tyler to climax fast, before he blows himself in Tyler’s tight ass.  Tyler groans, moans, and just at the right moment growls out at the first spurts of his release, breathing heavily through the orgasm.  The spasms of Tyler’s ass against Alex’s cock sends him over the edge and he comes, with a series of deep, heavy grunts.  Spent, Alex collapses on top of Tyler, allowing himself to slowly, gently slip out of Tyler’s heat. 

 

Tyler swipes his hand up his abs, collecting his juices.  He brings his hand to Alex’s mouth.  Alex sucks at Tyler’s fingers, taking all the come Tyler offers him. 

 

Tyler’s grins over at Jamie.  “No need for wash cloths with these two come hungry boys.”

 

Brendan alternates between rolling his hips, grinding on Jamie’s cock, and rocking up and down, fucking himself on Jamie’s cock.  He likes a nice long ride, so he slows every time he thinks Jamie is getting close, drawing out his pleasure.  Jamie’s breathing hard after several minutes, uttering a steady stream of “Fucks” and “Damn, Brendan” as Brendan works himself on Jamie. 

 

“Show him how you like it.”  Alex says, as he and Tyler watch the show.

 

Brendan stops moving and pushes his ass down hard on Jamie, holding it there.  Jamie groans out loud as Brendan tightens his ass around his cock, clenching and unclenching his muscle to squeeze around Jamie.

 

“Fuck.”  Jamie groans, hands holding Brendan’s hips so tight he’s sure there’ll be bruises.  “That’s just.  Fuck.”

 

Alex knows Brendan’s on the edge of coming, so he reaches over and wraps his hand around Brendan’s cock.  He strokes up and down, fast and hard, the way he knows Brendan likes.  Brendan bounces up and down on Jamie’s cock, Jamie arching his hips up to thrust in as Brendan comes down, driving his cock deep.  They’re both huffing and breathing erratically with the exertion. 

 

When the first spasms of orgasm hit Brendan, Jamie moans as Brendan clenching his cock.  Brendan growls deeply from his chest as he shoots his load onto Jamie’s abs.  Jamie fucks Brendan through the spasms and then pumps faster, pulsing a load into the condom.  Jamie pulls Brendan down and holds him tightly as he shudders through his orgasm.  Brendan sighs contentedly, pausing to kiss Jamie and thank him for the ride, before he climbs off.

 

They shower in shifts, and once cleaned up and dressed, Alex and Brendan call for their ride back to the hotel.  Jordie is standing outside their hotel room, arms crossed, waiting for them. 

 

“You been standing there this whole time?”  Brendan teases. 

 

“No.  Jamie texted and said you were on your way back.  Get your asses in there.” Jordie orders.  As the door clicks closed, he continues.  “What the fuck were you doing? Fucking my brother and his fiancé?  How the hell did that happen?”

 

Brendan and Alex shrug, looking rather smug and pleased with themselves.

 

Jordie sputters and stammers, waving his arms in the air.  “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

 

Brendan would have grinned, but he hasn’t quite learned when he can joke with Jordie and when he can’t.  Alex finally answers for them both. 

 

“Tyler invited us, said something about it being part of Jamie’s bachelor party.”

 

“What the hell?  Tyler’s turning Jamie into a fuckboy, eh?  And, you’re helping him?”  Jordie scratches his beard and laughs.  “I can’t help you two, you’re beyond help.  But I can do something about Jamie.  Guess I’m going to have to check some sense into him tomorrow.”  

 

Alex and Brendan belt out a nervous laugh in agreement.  


End file.
